Trash and the Gang
FFPS = Trash and the Gang are a series of poorly-made "animatronics" built from mundane everyday objects. They are purchasable in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Bucket Bob Bucket Bob has multiple wooden broomsticks connected with tight ropes, he has a bucket head with a drawn face on it and has hands which are two blue-turquoise checkered mittens. Mr. Can-Do Mr. Can-Do has a silver-colored trash bin for a body, with a pinkish-red balloon with a smiley face drawn on it for his head. He has also two wooden bars which acted as hands or supporters. Mr. Hugs Mr. Hugs is a teal-shaded vacuum cleaner which has two silver poles, which is connected to the handle with two white plastic arms, two plastic googly eyes with a brown bag connected at the vacuum cleaner. No. 1 Crate No. 1 Crate is simply a blue cube crate with two plastic googly eyes and two foam hands with a "#1" text attached with wooden sticks, which attaches into the crate. Pan Stan Pan Stan is an assembly of what appears to be wooden broomsticks and a frying pan with a face drawn on it, all held and supported together with an assortment of tight ropes and two large nails. Gameplay The "Trash and the Gang" animatronics are available from the start, found in the "Dumpster Diver Weekly" section of the Catalog. All of them are classified as "light" animatronics, and in the "very good" item condition, all of them are priced at $10 (except Mr. Hugs, who costs $15). Their stats are as follows: Bucket Bob / Mr. Can-Do / No. 1 Crate / Pan Stan * Atmosphere: 0 * Health and Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 1 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Risk: 0 Mr. Hugs * Atmosphere: 0 * Health and Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 3 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Risk: 1 To unlock the "Trash and the Gang" achievement, the player must purchase all five of these "animatronics", and have them on the stages at the same time. Trivia * Mr. Hugs is the only member of Trash and the Gang that comes with a risk of causing a lawsuit, as, unlike the others, he is an actual functioning animatronic. *Almost the entire gang have faces drawn on with marker. The only two that don’t are #1 Crate and Mr. Hugs. *Bucket Bob and Pan Stan both have similar bodies made with broomsticks and tight ropes supporting their bodies. *Despite being collectively known as "Trash and the Gang", none of the characters are named "Trash". |-|UCN = Trash and the Gang reappear in Ultimate Custom Night as five of the many selectable characters. No. 1 Crate, Bucket Bob, and Mr. Can-Do will only appear in the main gameplay of "Trash and the Gang" while Mr. Hugs appears in his own game "Five Nights with Mr. Hugs" that Toy Freddy plays. Pan-Stan is ultimately absent. Behavior No. 1 Crate will sometimes appear at the bottom of the screen in the office, whispering to the player that it has a secret to tell. After a short time, No. 1 Crate will "jumpscare" the player, which will pull them out of the Monitor, and disappear. Bucket Bob will randomly jumpscare the player, often doing it after the jumpscare of No. 1 Crate. Mr. Can-Do appears on some of the cameras, blocking ~80% of the player's view. Mr. Hugs doesn't act as a part of the gang, though he can be seen on the right hallway (CAM 02) as a background element. Mr. Hugs is also the main antagonist of "Five Night With Mr. Hugs", the video game played by Toy Freddy. Pan Stan is entirely absent from the game. The gang is mostly depicted as having joke mechanics due to their random and comedic behaviors, however they can become dangerous if they distract the player in a bad situation. Their loud jumpscare sound can distract the player, and Mr. Can-Do can block Toy Freddy's game, Funtime Foxy's sign, or the currently active plush animatronic at CAM 02. The challenges in which Trash and the Gang appear are as follows: *Springtrapped *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 Trivia * In one of the pre-updated versions for the character menu teaser posted on scottgames.com, on February 20, Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do, and No. 1 Crate were shown as separate characters. This was changed the next day, as all three are merged in one mugshot. * The loud, saturated jumpscare sound is a reference to the "earrape" meme. * Trash and the Gang were the only customizable characters whose behavior wasn't revealed by Scott Cawthon on his Steam post about the character guide. Instead, their behavior is listed as "???." ** Their description is still shown as "???" in the menu. It is unknown why. * When booting up the game for the first time, there will be a screen saying "Please adjust your volume until you hear whispering" with No. 1 Crate whispering in a barely audible volume. After a while, No. 1 Crate or Bucket Bob will jumpscare the player before the game starts as normal. *Trash and the Gang can't increase the audio level. This means that they can't set off the Music Man or Lefty. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Icons Bucket Bob Icon.png|Bucket Bob's icon in the Catalog. Mr. Can-Do Icon.png|Mr. Can-Do's icon in the Catalog. Mr. Hugs Icon.png|Mr. Hug's icon in the Catalog. No. 1 Crate Icon.png|No. 1 Crate's icon in the Catalog. Pan Stan Icon.png|Pan Stan's icon in the Catalog. Gameplay BBStage.png|Bucket Bob on stage. CandoStage.gif|Mr. Can-Do on stage MrHugs.gif|Mr. Hugs onstage. No1CrateStage.png|The No. 1 Crate on stage. PanStanStage.png|Pan Stan on the stage. Trash and the Gang.png|the Trash and the Gang achievement. Ultimate Custom Night Icons Mr_Can-DoCN.png|Mr. Can do's icon before all of the other Trash and the Gang members were part of one character slot. Bucket_BobCN.png|Bucket Bob's icon before all of the other Trash and the Gang members were part of one character slot. No.1_CrateCN.png|No.1 Crate's icon before all of the other Trash and the Gang members were part of one character slot. Gameplay 1435.png|No. 1 Crate in the office. UCN Crate 1-2.png|A frame of No. 1 Crate's jumpscare. 1432.png|Ditto. 1433.png|Ditto. UCN Bucket Bob-1.png|A frame of Bucket Bob's jumpscare. 1437.png|Ditto. UCN Mr Can-Do-1.png|Mr. Can-Do as he appears when blocking the player's camera. 1102.png|Mr. Hugs on Toy Freddy's monitor. 1104.png|Ditto. 1107.png|Ditto. |-|Audio = No. 1 Crate and Bucket Bob's jumpscare/beat drop sound. Warning: Loud! Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics